In the prior art numerous disclosures relating to the field of the invention have been made including three of the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 337,061 to O. Higgins and A. S. Condet, Mar. 2, 1886 discloses a holder in which a headless tack is retained by a spring;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,049 to J. B. Vilmerding, Sept. 20, 1960, discloses holding work by ball plungers in position for engagement by a driving action; this represents several similar disclosures;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,208 to R. G. Hibbard and F. B. Berry, Mar. 23, 1961, discloses a manual screw-holder;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,617 issued to W. E. Osborne, Dec. 12, 1967, and 3,860,161 are cited as having power tool type retention of fasteners, at least one with three-ball to hold fasteners;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,036 to J. R. and R. R. Regan, Feb. 13, 1979, discloses screw-holding by means of a topless and bottomless body having a perforate web at an intermediate portion thereof;
British Pat. No. 1,506,398 issued to B. E. Viner on Apr. 5, 1978 discloses screw-retaining balls held by a resilient rubber sleeve;
British Pat. No. 1,507,022 issued to G. Wilson on Apr. 12, 1978 discloses a split-end screw holder with a reduced-diameter middle portion;
French Pat. No. 1,405,902 discloses a double-ended fastener holder which evidently could be used equally well either-side-down.
However, none of the known instruments of the type described discloses the advantages combination of the present invention according to the objects herein, which include:
to provide an improved system for holding screws for driving, which produces a superior result with any type or composition of surface, while increasing safety, as compared with other systems for manually positioning screws; PA1 to provide a system as described which has self-levelling, non-skid characteristics, even on uneven surfaces, and which offers plural modes for screw holding and driving; PA1 to provide a system as described which automatically centers in it screws held, regardless of size within a range of sizes, which has adapter provision to change ranges of screw sizes and screwdriver sizes, which protects the surface receiving the screw from accidental damage from screwdriver and screw; PA1 to provide a system as described which is easy to load, easy to use and to learn to use, which is light in weight and easily manipulated, and provides a sure, protective manual grip; PA1 to provide a system as described with structure to help center the system on the desired spot for driving a screw, both visually and tactilely; PA1 to provide a system as described which is adaptable for manufacturing in any of a variety of materials, which is economical to produce, is durable, reliable and attractive in appearance.